The present invention relates to compositions and methods for preventing, treating or diagnosing a number of pathological states such as viral diseases and cancers. In particular, it provides novel peptides capable of binding selected major histocompatibility complex (MHC) molecules and inducing an immune response.
MHC molecules are classified as either Class I or Class II molecules. Class II MHC molecules are expressed primarily on cells involved in initiating and sustaining immune responses, such as T lymphocytes, B lymphocytes, macrophages, etc. Class II MHC molecules are recognized by helper T lymphocytes and induce proliferation of helper T lymphocytes and amplification of the immune response to the particular immunogenic peptide that is displayed. Class I MHC molecules are expressed on almost all nucleated cells and are recognized by cytotoxic T lymphocytes (CTLs), which then destroy the antigen-bearing cells. CTLs are particularly important in tumor rejection and in fighting viral infections. The CTL recognizes the antigen in the form of a peptide fragment bound to the MHC class I molecules rather than the intact foreign antigen itself. The antigen must normally be endogenously synthesized by the cell, and a portion of the protein antigen is degraded into small peptide fragments in the cytoplasm. Some of these small peptides translocate into a pre-Golgi compartment and interact with class I heavy chains to facilitate proper folding and association with the subunit .beta.2 microglobulin. The peptide-MHC class I complex is then routed to the cell surface for expression and potential recognition by specific CTLs.
Investigations of the crystal structure of the human MHC class I molecule, HLA-A2.1, indicate that a peptide binding groove is created by the folding of the .alpha.1 and .alpha.2 domains of the class I heavy chain (Bjorkman et al., Nature 329:506 (1987). In these investigations, however, the identity of peptides bound to the groove was not determined.
Buus et al., Science 242:1065 (1988) first described a method for acid elution of bound peptides from MHC. Subsequently, Rammensee and his coworkers (Falk et al., Nature 351:290 (1991) have developed an approach to characterize naturally processed peptides bound to class I molecules. Other investigators have successfully achieved direct amino acid sequencing of the more abundant peptides in various HPLC fractions by conventional automated sequencing of peptides eluted from class I molecules of the B type (Jardetzky, et al., Nature 353:326 (1991) and of the A2.1 type by mass spectrometry (Hunt, et al., Science 225:1261 (1992). A review of the characterization of naturally processed peptides in MHC Class I has been presented by Rotzschke and Falk (Rotzschke and Falk, Immunol. Today 12:447 (1991).
Sette et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 86:3296 (1989) showed that MHC allele specific motifs could be used to predict MHC binding capacity. Schaeffer et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 86:4649 (1989) showed that MHC binding was related to immunogenicity. Several authors (De Bruijn et al., Eur. J. Immunol., 21:2963-2970 (1991); Pamer et al., 991 Nature 353:852-955 (1991)) have provided preliminary evidence that class I binding motifs can be applied to the identification of potential immunogenic peptides in animal models. Class I motifs specific for a number of human alleles of a given class I isotype have yet to be described. It is desirable that the combined frequencies of these different alleles should be high enough to cover a large fraction or perhaps the majority of the human outbred population.
Despite the developments in the art, the prior art has yet to provide a useful human peptide-based vaccine or therapeutic agent based on this work. The present invention provides these and other advantages.